


last night shawn

by shuuuliet



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: 2x09: Bounty Hunters! (mentioned), 3x16: An Evening with Mr. Yang (mentioned), Episode: s06e01 Shawn Rescues Darth Vader, Episode: s06e02 Last Night Gus, F/M, Shawn is soft, Shules, also in which shawn and jules have both seen their share of dora the explorer, and it's good for him, builds character, definitely a fix-it fic for a convo that kinda happened in 6x02, established shules, i don't care that it's still fairly early they just LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH OK, kind of a fix-it fic for a convo that should've happen in 6x01, p.s. yes i put bobo the donut in the character tags don't @ me, shawn is trying really hard here, they just love each other so much, this is my first time ever writing established shules and i hope it went okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuuliet/pseuds/shuuuliet
Summary: After the events of 6x02, "Last Night Gus", and 6x01, "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader", Shawn feels that he has a bit of unfinished business with Juliet. The only problem is...how to tell her?
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	last night shawn

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, this is my first time ever writing Established Shules! Thanks very much to the sweet @nectariine for suggesting I give it a shot. I hope I did okay. This is set the night that the events of 6x02, “Last Night Gus” are resolved. (I.e., after the conversation between Shawn and Juliet at Bobo’s Donuts.) It’s also meant to tie up a bit of a loose end from 6x01, “Shawn Rescues Darth Vader”, with the “should we talk about yesterday?” scene that gets interrupted by Lassie. Lastly, includes references to 3x16, “An Evening with Mr. Yang”, and 2x09, “Bounty Hunters!”
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

It was the kind of night Shawn liked best—lying in bed, wrapped around Jules, his cheek resting against her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. It was the kind of night he’d spent so many years imagining, never actually believing that one day, he’d get to be here, with her, like this, almost every night. All was right, on nights like these.

Well, not quite everything. Not tonight.

Tonight, Shawn wasn’t sleeping. He was lying awake, trying to catch up with the events of the day. Something was bugging him.

Well, bugging him wasn’t exactly the right term. But nevertheless, he felt a sense of unfinished business. He needed to say something to Jules, but he wasn’t sure quite _how_.

He wasn’t always good at being serious, after all, but with Jules, he was getting better. It seemed like he was getting better at _everything_ , now that he had her. She just made _him_ better.

And that’s why it was so important to get this right. He couldn’t phone it in, not with something this important. He’d kind of tried to say something earlier in the day, but as usual, he’d tripped at the finish. Bobo’s Donuts just wasn’t the right _venue_ , not for this kind of conversation. Not with his dad inside, paying the powdered sugar debt with Woody, and Lassie mere feet away, trying to cover the bullet holes in Bobo.

He needed a _moment_ for this, and that hadn’t been the right one. But maybe now, where it was quiet, and he was so content, Jules almost half asleep in his arms, so close he could feel her heartbeat against his own.

This moment was so close to perfect. What if he messed it up, like he had this morning? And yet, the only way to rectify this morning would be to have a conversation, right now, before he lost his nerve. She deserved to _know_.

Finally, he nudged her a little. “Jules? You awake?”

“No,” came her muffled reply. She didn’t open her eyes.

He chuckled, nudging her again softly. “Come on, wake up. I need to say something.”

She rolled over so she could look up at him, frowning, her eyes scrunched up from her almost-sleep. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am, Jules. I am _so_ okay. More okay than the entire state of Oklahoma.”

She scrunched up her face, pursing her lips at him. “Shawn, what?”

He took a deep breath. “Last Night Gus had no game,” he said. “Not _really_ , not at the end of the day.”

“Okay…” she looked confused, and not entirely because she’d been half asleep a moment before.

“And you know what, it’s really not that surprising that he had no game. With her, anyway. Did you see how full that bowl of taffy still was at his apartment? Any girl that Gus would’ve been with would’ve immediately been all over that taffy. Well, if it was going to go anywhere _serious_ , anyway. Gus would never date a girl that couldn’t appreciate that giant bowl of taffy.”

Juliet sighed. “Shawn?”

“Right,” he said. “Okay, getting there. So, it’s not surprising that Last Night Gus had no real game. It’s not surprising that Lassie shot someone, even though it was just Bobo the Donut. It’s not surprising that my dad doesn’t remember _anything_ …”

Juliet still looked confused.

Shawn paused. “You know what, it _is_ a little surprising that Woody doesn’t have a cocaine habit.”

“That we know of,” Juliet pointed out, smirking a little.

“That’s fair,” he said, nodding. “Although after cuddling with Lassie, I’m not so sure. I wouldn’t guess Lassie’s type to be a junkie—”

Juliet smiled. “Shawn, you were saying something?”

His face changed for a moment, and something like nervousness flashed in his eyes. He exhaled a little, and Juliet wondered for a moment if there really _was_ something wrong. “Okay, you know how, today, I said that Last Night Shawn had more in common with Today Shawn than Today Shawn thought?”

She nodded, slowly. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure what you meant by that, though.”

“Well, it’s just—I realized that I’m not actually surprised that I called to tell you that we should move in,” he said. “And maybe that’s what freaked me out, that I’m really not surprised that that’s what Last Night Shawn wanted to say.”

She looked up at him. His gaze was steady.

“Because I think about it,” he said, “I do. I—I imagine moving in with you, and I want that. I want it so badly—,” he sighed.

“But?” she prompted softly.

“But,” he continued, “I’m not sure I’m ready. I mean, I’ve never been even close to this ready with anyone before, but I want to be all the way there before we take a step like that, Jules. I don’t want to screw this up, you know? I _can’t_ screw this up. It’s too important to me.”

Shawn’s eyes were on hers, and there was a softness in them she’d never seen before. Even on the bridge in Canada, he’d never looked quite so earnest, quite so vulnerable. Juliet felt her heart swell with love for him in that moment, a slow smile spreading across her face.

“You’re not going to screw this up,” she said gently.

He smiled, but his eyes didn’t seem so sure. “I’m not?”

She shook her head. “It took us a long time—probably _too_ long—to figure this out,” she said.

He nodded solemnly. “If we were on TV, I would’ve been frustrated with us. Like Swiper always getting caught just before he swipes things.”

She frowned, laughing a little, “Shawn, Swiper is the villain!...Wait, why are you watching _Dora the Explorer_?”

“Why are _you_ watching _Dora the Explorer_?” He asked.

“I have nephews!” she exclaimed, “and last time I checked, _you_ don’t.”

“If you must know, they accidentally filled the _Phineas and Ferb_ time slot with _Dora_ last week. Gus and I got kind of sucked in.”

She laughed, then sighed. “I _was_ saying something…”

“It took us too long to get here,” he said, and he looked serious again, the playfulness from the moment before gone from his eyes.

“It did,” she said. “But now that we’re here, we’re in it for the long haul. Aren’t we?”

He smiled. “The best things, the richest things,” he said softly.

She tilted her head so her lips were almost meeting his, but not quite, her eyes looking directly into his. They were both remembering that moment, that night at the drive-in, but she wanted to remember a moment that had felt altogether different, a night in the darkened station after a long day. “Exactly.”

Shawn paused, just like he had on that night almost four years earlier. “There’s one more thing, Detective O’Hara,” he finally said, softly, the movement of his words causing his lips to almost brush hers.

She closed her eyes, smiling into him. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m not entirely sure Last Night Shawn had the chance to tell you—” he paused again, his breath shaky. “I love you, Jules.”

Without waiting for an answer—perhaps because, after all, he was still a little afraid-- he closed the distance between them.

After a moment, Juliet pulled back. “Just so you know,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit nervous about this one. It’s shorter than my usual work, and, like I said, the first time I’ve ever written Established Shules! Any comments or feedback would be very much appreciated! Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
